Halp:Video demos/Scripts
See for the main page. Suggested Online Demo Scripts These scripts are merely suggestions. We want to help you get started creating your very own online demo about any aspect of wikia. Suggested Script: How to Request a Wiki Hi, now I am going to show you how to request a wiki. After you’ve logged in, go ahead and click “Request a new wiki” found at the upper left part of any page or article. This will bring you to step 1 of 3 to requesting a wiki. First, enter in your desired topic to see if a similar community exists. If not, click continue to advance to the next step. You will then be asked to select a few options. After finished, click “Submit Request” We’ll review your proposal, and shortly after, your new wiki is created. Previous Scripts of Published Demos Script 1: From wikis to Wikia Hello, today I am going to show you what a wiki is, how they work, and how you can participate. A wiki is a unique website that allows anyone to edit any page or to create new pages without any programming skills. You might have heard of Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia; Wikipedia is one massive wiki, edited by thousands of people over the last 7 years. Wikipedia inspired the creation of Wikia, a site which gives everyone the chance to create and develop a wiki. Wikia's wikis are free for anyone to use and can be built on any topic imaginable. The best part about wikis is that they are constantly changing and improving each time a new person hits the "edit" link and contributes to a page. The more people contribute; the better the content gets; and the stronger the community grows. It becomes a very positive, powerful cycle! People like you are building wikis at Wikia right now about movies, video games, sports, hobbies, gadgets, bands and more. To get started simply click an "edit" link and dive into what interests you. Thanks and happy editing. Script 2: How to Edit Hi, today I’m going to show you how to edit a wiki and become part of the Wikia community. The first step is to create an account. You can edit without logging in...but it's a really simple process and here's how you do it: From any of Wikia's wikis, simply click the "create an account" link in the upper righthand corner. Once you've clicked on the button, fill in your preferred username and password. You will also have the option of providing us with your email address which enables others to contact you through your talk page without needing to reveal your identity which will help you become part of the community faster. Now that you have an account, simply click the "Log in" button to the left of the "create an account" button and enter your username and password...you can also save your info for future visits. Once you've created an account and are logged in, you can get to the fun part and start editing! When you find a wiki that interests you, you can edit anything and everything on it; and remember, it's just a wiki, you can't break it. To get started, simply click the "Edit this page" link on the upper left hand part of any article which will transform the page into a document you can edit. After you've made your edit, click the "show preview" button at the bottom of the page to see what the page would look like if you saved your edit. If satisfied, click the "Save page" button next to it and your edits will be saved! That's it, it's that simple to edit a wiki. In addition to editing, once logged in you can also: create a user page keep track of your edits receive messages from other users add articles to your watchlist and get emails when edits are made and a whole lot more. Just keep hitting the "edit this page" button and dive right in! Script 3: How to add an image Hi, now I’m going to show you how to add an image to any page or any article. From any page or article, go ahead and click the “edit” link in the upper left hand part of any page. Now, above the text box you will see a few options. You’re going to want to click the icon on the far right with a sample picture on it and says “add images”. This will bring you to an upload form. If you already have an image saved on your computer, click browse, select your file, and then click upload. You will then be given article options including: Size, width, layout, and caption of your picture. Then click “Insert file” If you do not have an image saved on your computer and you would like to use an image already uploaded, when you are brought to the upload form, simply search for the desired image. For example: find an image of a car by entering "car" in the find box and clicking “find.” You will then see the results and can choose the image you prefer by clicking on “insert this image.” Select your article options and click “insert file.” After inserting your image don’t forget to click “Save Page,” located under the text box. Script 4: Top 5 Buttons Now, I’m going to show you 5 of the hottest spots on any of Wikia's wikis. These sizzling selections can be found on the left hand side of any page or article. Counting down from number 5, our 5th wiki hot spot is the Random Page button. The Random page link is exactly what it sounds like, random! If you’re not looking for any article in particular and just want to browse the wiki, this is your page! The number 4 hot spot is our Help page. Wikia’s Help Page is full of fantastic user tips and tricks! The Special Pages link comes in at number 3 on the hot spot countdown. Going to the Special Pages button on a wiki will bring you to an exclusive list of some of the hottest pages on the wiki. Coming down to the wire, our number 2 spot belongs to Recent Changes. This page lets you track the most recent changes to the wiki. You can see when edits were made and who made them. Many argue that recent changes is the heartbeat of any wiki for its information the feeling of community it encourages. And finally, completing the countdown, the number one hot spot on any wiki is the ''Edit this Page''link. This link allows you to add your very own contributions to the wiki. Your edits make the content better and allow wikis to grow and flourish.